The Inevitable
by longfellow
Summary: During the parade held in Aang and Zukos honor some one very important goes missing and the capture may result in death.chapter one up.pairings:taang zutara and much more!: read and review


The loud clang of the large metal door woke him from his restless slumber.

Carefully placing his hands on the floor below him, he gently lifted himself from the blood stained floor. He sat on the floor, letting the smell of tainted food and dirt reach his nose.

A man stood before him holding a rather small portion of greenish mush and a cup of dirty water.

"Beg." That was the only word that the terrifyingly large man spoke.

"No," was the simple reply.

The boy knew this routine well enough. The man would come with his food everyday once a day. He knew how this would end. Just in more pain.

Suddenly the man dropped the wood and kicked the boy square in the stomach. Releasing a grunt the boy flew into the rock wall across form the man.

He laid there silently while the man beat him against the wall, all will power and strength gone.

Once the man had was satisfied from the amount of pain he inflicted on the young boy, he backed away.

"Some great being you are. Ha. Your nothing more then a weak defenseless child. Where's all your great and mighty power now avatar?"

With that the ferocious man left. Hurriedly the boy picked up the bowl of gruel pressing it to his lips slurping up every last drop as if it were his last. Then picking up the water he drank until every last drop was gone, not letting one driblet escape down his chin.

After his pathetic excuse for a meal he crawled to the furthest corner in the small room and curled up into the smallest ball his body would allow and waited. Waited for them. Waited for the men who were to torture him. The men who were to bring him pain not only physically but mentally as well.

He waited for them and hoped death would take him before they came. He prayed death would smother him in its dark blanket. No longer would he have the horrible aches and pains he felt all over his bloody and beaten body. He knew it would come eventually, he knew death was inevitable and he hoped it would take him soon.

* * *

_2 Months earlier_

The laughs of the parade could be heard from miles away. The festive music blared out from all directions. Children carelessly ran through the streets carrying sticks of colorful sparks and throwing confetti into the streets as the colorful dancers paced by, following the honored guests.

The two honored each sat on a different colored podiums.

The first sat on a brilliant orange cushioned one with its white curtains pulled back so the crowd could see his grinning features. He wore oranges roes trimmed with thin brown lines. His name was Aang and he was the avatar.

The second podium was a fiery red trimmed with a fierce gold color. These curtains too, were pulled back to reveal a less boyish face, one more of a man, one that held sharp features. He sat with a powerful stature letting his red robes flow in the soft breeze. This was none other then the Firelord, Zuko.

They were walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se waving to the crowd. This lasted until the sun began to slip behind the mountain. The dancers began to slow to a stop.

As the sun retreated for the day the crowd began to disassemble along with the participants. The honorary guests were carried to a very familiar tea shop.

When there, they found people amongst people greeting them with friendly smiles and gracious hand shakes. Slipping off there podiums and into the crowd they descended together into the tea house.

Once inside they were welcomed by familiar and friendly faces. Walking around the room they both greeted all of the guests. All of them familiar.

Finally after hours upon hours of talking Aang escaped. He ran to the nearest exit.

Finding sweet relief in the serine silence of the cool night time air he breathed in and relaxed. He wasn't used to all the attention but I guess that's what you get when you save the world.

Lost in his own comforts he didn't notice the figure approaching.

"Escaping from the crowd too?"

He turned around to find a smile he loved so much.

"Its crazy in there! I'm lucky I got away." He said with a lite grin.

She laughed at this leading him to laugh too. He loved her laugh.

"I love you Katara."

She stopped laughing a bit and sobered up.

Sincerely she looked him in the eyes, "I love you too, Aang."

Leaning in for a kiss he was interrupted by a very loud and very obnoxious Sokka.

"Katara! Oh, there you are. Come on Pakku is asking for you spirits know you don't want to keep him waiting."

"Oh, hey Aang. Haven't seen you all night Mr. famous pants." Sokka said while laughing at the ridiculous name he made up.

Laughing, he replied with a simple, "Hello."

"Are you coming in too Aang?" asked Katara.

"In a few. I'll meet up with you guys"

With that she gave him a lingering hug and stepped inside. If only she would have known that it would be the last time she would see the boy.

As Aang walked further down the long porch he made his way into the peaceful garden. Taking a look around and enjoying the peace he turned to retreat into the loud party intended for him and his fellow friend.

Just as he reached the steps to the porch he was grabbed by four colossal hands. Covering his mouth and knocking him out massive rock. The last thing he remembered was warm blood slipping down his cheek and then, everything went black.

* * *

**My last story was an epic fail....**

**so i wrote this one.**

**Tell mw if it sucks  
**


End file.
